Elles disent toutes ça, et pourtant
by Rin nakano
Summary: Conseillé à ceux qui connaissent personnellement angelwyn  Rien de plus facile que de séduire une fille après un chagrin d'amour diton, mais encore faut il qu'elle l'ai, son chagrin d'amour...


**Auteur:** Rin

**Titre: **Elles disent toutes ça, et pourtant...

**Disclamer:** Tout est à JK, et Elwyn n'est qu'à elle même xD

**Pairing:** Draco/Elwyn et Elwyn/Pansy

**Note:** Petit texte dédié à Angelwyn, même si elle est loin d'être un ange x3 Il est bien sur conseillé de conaitre cette jeune fille pour lire cette fic, elle n'aura aucun interet pour vous sinon. Elle est ooc, mais je ne peux pas mettre en scene quelqu'un de réel, ca m'est impossible uu" Brefouille, amusez vous que même

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs personnes que le prince des Serpentards détestait. Potter, bien sur, et tout les Griffondors. Plus des trois quarts des Poufsouffle. Environs un quart des Serdaigles. Et une Serpentard.

Certain Serpentard lui faisait honte, l'indifféraient, mais jamais il n'en avait détesté une auparavant. Ne serait-ce que son prénom bizarre: Elwyn. C'était quoi, du franglais pour dire qu'elle était une gagnante? N'importe quoi. Et puis cette fille s'y croyait vraiment trop, et il ne supportait pas qu'on se sente supérieur a lui. Il était LE Serpentard auquel les autres devaient allégeance, et elle, elle OSAIT se sentir supérieure a lui? Non, il devait la remettre à sa place!

C'est dans cette optique qu'il l'interpella dans le couloir. Un rayon de soleil fit reluire les reflets roux de ses cheveux alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui. Non n'allez pas vous imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une Weasley, elle ne supporterait pas l'insulte. Elle était châtain et belle et bien Serpentard.

Lui, il la regardait avec mépris. Elle, c'était de l'indifférence. Ou du moins, un visage neutre. Elle était toujours accompagnée d'une jolie blonde qui s'appelait Aile. Elle plaisait bien à Draco, bien qu'assez farfelue.

-Hey blondinet, arrête de matter les seins de ma copine et dis moi ce que tu me veux?

Tenez voila, c'était ça qui l'horripilait chez elle! Elle avait un an de moins, et elle se permettait des familiarités. Si elle n'avait pas été une sang pur, il lui aurait refait le portrait!

-Que tu cesses de te prendre pour Dieu.

C'était clair, net, précis. Il espérait que ça lui ferait une bonne douche froide. Il attendit une réaction, une réplique, mais elle se contenta de lui rire au nez, et de partir. La salope.

Non la c'était trop. Il ne cessait de penser a cette histoire, et plus il y pensait, plus l'indifférence qu'elle faisait part envers lui l'agaçait. Son arrogance aussi, mais ça c'était plus général. Non en fait il avait remarqué qu'avec ses amis elle était assez vive, alors pourquoi tant de calme avec lui? Toute les filles devaient rêver de sortir avec lui, pourquoi pas elle! Et ce silence était bien de l'indifférence, pas une quelconque timidité, il en était sur.

Il essayait tellement de l'approcher, cherchant chaque fois des prétextes bidon, qu'une rumeur fini par se répandre. Une rumeur sur un couple entre eux évidemment. Et cette rumeur ne plaisait pas du tout à Pansy Parkinson qui s'était autoproclamée petite amie officielle de Draco Malfoy.

Ca aussi ça énervait le blond, elle se gênait pas pour le tromper, il voyait pas pourquoi il ferait pas de même. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs piqué une crise de jalousie si monumentale qu'il fini par lui dire que c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'en avait bien sur pas l'intention mais décida de se promener et atterri au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Elwyn fumant de l'opium. Une drogue moldu paraissait-il. Des carnets de notes traînaient autour d'elle et les pierres s'ornaient de nombre de graffiti de sa main. Elle lisait un livre sans voir qu'il était à côté d'elle. Il l'observa quelqu'un instant, la trouvait assez jolie avec son haut qui laissait entrevoir son épaule. Punaise qu'il était frustré, combien de temps qu'il n'avait couché avec personne? Mais il fut interrompu dans son compte par un cri.

-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!!!

Draco sursauta et elle le remarqua enfin. Elle avait les joues rouges et un grand sourire qui s'évanoui quelque peut en le voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu m'interromps là.

-Quoi? C'est **mon** coin ici!

-Désolée, y'a écrit ton nom nulle part, moi ici.

Elle lui montra une pierre ou était gravé son prénom à coté d'un cœur orné d'un « Verlaine x Rimbaud ». Qui ça pouvait bien être, ses amis imaginaires? Elle était tellement bizarre que c'était possible…

-Qui est-ce?

-Qui?

-Verlaine et Rimbaud.

-TU NE CONNAIS PAS VERLAINE ET RIMBAUD???

Il s'éloigna un peu plus d'elle pour buter contre les créneaux. Elle était folle, pourquoi elle lui criait dessus comme ça? Il n'osait même pas répondre…

-Évidemment, sang pur jusqu'au bout, tu ne connais rien des moldus… Je pensais que tu étais du genre à connaître tes ennemis? Moi j'ai si bien étudié les moldus que je connais un nombre incalculable de manière de les éliminer… Bref, Verlaine et Rimbaud étaient deux poètes du XIXeme siècles. Tu veux un passage?

Bien sur qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais ses yeux pétillaient quand elle en parlait, alors il la laissa faire.

-Celui la est « Dans ce café » de Verlaine:

« Dans ce café bondé d'imbéciles, nous deux,  
Seuls, nous représentions le soi-disant hideux  
Vice d'être «pour bomme» et sans qu'ils s'en doutassent  
Nous encaguions ces cons avec leur air bonasse,  
Leurs normales amours et leur morale en toc,  
Cependant que, branlés et de taille et d'estoc  
A tire-larigot, à gogo, par principes  
Toutefois, voilés par les flocons de nos pipes  
(Comme autrefois Héra copulait avec Zeus),  
Nos vits, tels que des nez joyeux de Karragheus  
Qu'eussent mouchés nos mains d'un Ceste délectable,  
Éternuaient des jets de foutre sous la table. »

Il n'avait rien compris. Juste que c'était pervers, et la voix d'Elwyn était terriblement érotique en racontant ça. Et qu'il était en manque. Et qu'au fond elle était jolie alors…

Il se contenta de lui sauter dessus. Il lui mordit violemment les lèvres avant de l'embrasser, éperdument. C'était violent, passionnel, et elle semblait y répondre pour les même raisons que lui l'avait provoqué. Juste le sexe dans sa forme la plus brute. Ses mains qui lui retirais ses vêtements les déchirants presque, son souffle haletant, le goût de tabac et d'opium dans sa bouche. Elle était peut être désagréable, mais furieusement érotique. Sa peau était douce, son parfum de débauche plus qu'agréable et sa voix suave qui lui murmurait des obscénités l'excitait au plus haut point. C'est avec impatience qu'il la pénétra enfin, et l'orgasme qui les atteint ensemble fut transcendant.

**oO0Oo**

Pendant ce temps, Pansy cherchait Draco. Elle avait peut être un peu poussé le bouchon et voulais s'excuser. Si elle n'allait pas le chercher, il ne viendrait pas, elle en était persuadée. Au moins elle savait où le trouver, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit monté sur la tour d'astronomie.

Elle en prit le chemin, et alors qu'elle allait y entrer, elle se heurta à Elwyn. Celle-ci avait les joues rouges et les cheveux décoiffés, et il ne faisait aucun doute quand à leur activité précédente quand elle vit Draco dans le même état.

Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux. Elle en avait fait l'hypothèse, mais elle n'avait pas sérieusement pensé que ça puisse être _vrai_. Ses pieds se mirent alors en marche, et elle couru. Toujours, sans réfléchir, sans savoir où elle allait, sans se soucier des bruits qui la suivaient. Des bruits de pas. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, ce ne fut pas Draco qui la rattrapa, mais Elwyn.

-Tu… Tu as couché avec **mon** Draco!

-Je n'ai pas vu de tatouage portant ton nom sur lui, il ne t'appartiens pas.  
-C'est mon _petit ami_!

Sa voix était stridente, partait dans les aiguës, et les larmes ne se calmaient pas.

-Je n'ai fais que baiser avec lui, rien d'autre.

-Que?…QUE!? Que voulais-tu faire de pire!?

-Le faire tomber amoureux de moi aurait été bien pire.

-Draco, amoureux? Allons, même moi j'ai cessé d'y croire. Il ne m'aimera jamais, mais je me console dans l'idée qu'il n'en aimera jamais d'autres non plus. Toi compris.

-Je n'ai de toute façon pas l'intention de le faire s'ennamouracher de moi. Il était beau, j'en avais envie, lui aussi, mais ça n'était que purement sexuel.

Le silence s'installa, les larmes se tarirent et Elwyn s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

-Si tu comptes sur moi pour te remonter le moral, sache que je ne le ferais pas.

-… Tu lui ressembles. Murmura-t-elle.

-A qui?

-Draco.

-Pff, n'importe quoi. Je ne ressemble a personne, je suis unique.

-Tout aussi narcissique…

-Il y a juste trop de moche sur terre.

-…tout aussi orgueilleux…

-Je m'aime comme je suis, je m'en fou.

-…et toute aussi jolie, même si ça m'arrache la langue de le dire.

-Merci de le reconnaître. Mais dit moi, pourquoi tu t'obstines?

-A quoi?

-A lui courir après, si tu sais qu'il ne t'aimera jamais.

-Je l'aime. Peut être qu'au fond il me reste de l'espoir.

-Développe?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est une évidence, ça fait si longtemps que je lui cours après. A vrai dire abandonner ne m'avait jamais vraiment paru être une solution envisagée. Et puis il y a mes parents…

-Quoi, tu dois l'épouser c'est ça?

-Oui

-Et alors, tu vis pour tes parents? S'ils te disent « saute par la fenêtre » ou « rejoins Voldemort » tu le feras?

-Ne-prononce-pas-son-nom!

-Allons, avoir peur d'un nom est si ridicule. Je peux le redire.

Elle se leva et sautilla en chantonnant « Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort »

-C'est bon ça suffit! Au final tu es bien trop tordue, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout.

-C'est à toi de voir Pansy chérie, ce que tu penses je m'en lave les mains.

-Ne soit pas si familière.

-Pourquoi? Tu me plais.

-Comment je dois le prendre?

-C'est un des plus élevés compliment que je pouvais te faire.

-Ca ne sous entend rien de sexuel j'espère?

-C'est a ta libre interprétation…

-J'y crois pas, tu te tapes mon mec et maintenant tu me cours après? De toute façon je ne suis pas lesbienne!

-Qui te dis que je ne me suis pas « tapé ton mec » pour me rapprocher de toi? Il n'est rien de plus facile que de séduire une fille qui a un chagrin d'amour. Et puis je suis persuadée que le monde entier est bi mais se refoule, ceux qui se disent hétéro ne me font pas peur.

-Tu es folle…

-Je ne t'attire pas?

-Non

-Pourtant tu as dit que je lui ressemblais.

-C'est différent.

-En quoi?

-Tu es une fille.

-Ca change quoi, à part le sexe? Et puis crois moi, le sexe lesbien est bien mieux que ce qu'on peut imaginer…

-Je ne veux pas de toi

-Elles ont toutes commencé par dire ça…

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis

-…mais ensuite…

-Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi!

-…elles ont commencé à rougir quand je les ai caressé. Comme toi. Puis elles ont gémi…

-Huuum

-…oui, comme ça. Puis je les ai embrassé et elles ont répondu…

Elwyn l'embrassa, langoureusement, d'un baiser lent et sensuel.

-…comme toi.

-Tu ne m'attires pas.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si rouge?

-Tu es trop près…

-Pourquoi je sens ton cœur pulser si rapidement?

-Je…

-Pourquoi je vois du désir dans tes yeux?

-Ce n'est pas…

Elwyn lui coupa la parole par un baiser, et la brune y répondit sans rechigner. Ses mains continuèrent leur caresse, et elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, Pansy ne se débattait pas. Au contraire.

-Ton mec je m'en fou, tu es la seule qui m'intéresse depuis le début. Et comme je _lui_ ressemble, je sais que tu tomberas amoureuse de moi. Fait moi confiance.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit, et tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que le lendemain Draco était célibataire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il passe une nuit avec Harry…

* * *

**FIN**

J'attends les tomates ou les reviews, au choix :)


End file.
